


Unlooked For

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Pregnancy, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Force Ships It, Threesome, force pregnancy, it's probably crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: In order to save the lives of Poe Dameron and Ben Solo, Luke Skywalker heals them with the Force. Which results in unusual consequences.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	Unlooked For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



Poe sat back in the jump seat behind the pilot seat. He'd been hiding there for the better part of an hour. He leaned as far back as he could, propping up his legs on the adjacent wall of their tiny spacecraft. His arms were wrapped protectively around his middle, where he knew life was growing inside of him. Pregnant. He was pregnant with Luke's child. And so was Ben. In a few months time they were going to be parents.

On the other end of the ship he could clearly make out the words that his partners were screaming at each other. None of the three were happy about what had transpired. Not like there was much they could do about it now.

"You should have _told_ us the risks!"

"You were unconscious and about to die. Please tell me how I was supposed to inform you both?"

Poe shifted in his seat. It was always uncomfortable to be caught in the middle of Luke and Ben's fights. They were terrible and became heated quickly. Poe was surprised that Luke wasn't yelling _yet_. 

"You should have told _me_ ! I should have known that we could _get pregnant_ from someone healing us! You should have been more careful! You should have taught me!"

"You weren't there yet. It's advanced."

"Bullshit! I'm your best student! Why didn't you teach it to me!? If you _had_ , we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"If I hadn't done anything you'd both be dead!"

And there it was. Now Luke was losing his cool. Poe lowered his legs and pushed off them to stand up. He was so tired of this shit. Was he mad? Fuck yes, he was livid. But there wasn't anything the three of them could do besides accept their new roles and adapt to them.

He made his way to the kitchenette where his partners were fighting. It didn't surprise him to see Ben and Luke were up in each other's faces. At this point in their fight, their words blended together and it was difficult to separate whose voice was whose. Poe did his best to add his voice to the fire, but even though he possessed a commanding tone it wasn't getting through to their ears. 

Poe rolled his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. He turned away from them and went straight to the cockpit. He strapped himself in the pilot seat, started up the engines and took off into the sky. Poe heard their dual cries of surprise as the ship went into the atmosphere. 

It didn't surprise him when he heard two sets of feet rushing towards the front of the ship.

"What the _fuck_ , Poe?!" Ben screamed. His long body framed the entryway to the cockpit. Standing behind him was Luke.

"You could have warned us." Luke was the calmer of two, but still sounded irritated. 

"I _did_ warn you. You two were too busy having a screaming contest."

At that the two men shut their mouths and remained silent. Both sit in the remaining seats in the cockpit-- Ben in the co-pilot seat and Luke in a jump seat. The rest of the ride back was passed in silence. Even though Poe couldn't stand silence, for once, he preferred it that way.

\---------

When they landed on the nearest inhabited world, all three remained quiet. The only one to speak was Poe, in order to get landing clearance. Once safely on the ground, Luke stood up and waited for several beats. Ben was avoiding his uncle's eyes, but Poe's eyes met Luke's sorrowful gaze for only a moment before looking away. Sighing, the Jedi left without a word. His footsteps echoed against the metal grates, getting softer and softer as the distance grew. 

Ben spoke softly once Luke was clearly away. "You can't be telling me that you are happy about being pregnant?" 

Poe shrugged. "No. It wasn't my first choice to be pregnant. I never saw myself as a parent to be honest."

"Then why are you being so calm? Aren't you angry?"

Poe huffed, "Of course I am. It's not like we did this consensually." Poe titled his head back against the headrest and stared up at the grey ceiling. "That doesn't mean…" He tried to gather his thoughts. "It's not Luke's fault, Ben. You heard what he said when we found out. Pregnancy can be a side effect of Force healing, but it hasn't happened in a thousand years. How was he to know?" Poe gave Ben a hard look when he tried to retort. "I'm pissed that _none_ of us had a say in this. I wish we'd had time to discuss it and make the decision on our own. But we don't get that. We have to keep going forwards. We're in this boat together. _All_ of us. That includes Luke. Do you think he's not broken up over this?"

Ben pressed his lips into a thin line and furrowed his brow. "I didn't think of that."

Poe rolled his eyes. "Of course you didn't." He swiveled around and stood. "Come on. Let's go on the planet."

\---------

Poe and Ben couldn't find Luke for the rest of the afternoon. After giving up, they picked up food from a greasy food from a street kiosk to fill their growling stomachs. They found a little alcove and ate there. They traded gossip, whispered devotions, and held each other as they watched the twin suns set in the pastel sky.

It took some time of combing through every hostel for Luke with no luck. Then it dawned on them as to where their third could be.

They found him back on the ship, in the bedroom they all shared. Ben and Poe slipped into the room, and laid on either side of him in the giant bed. 

"I love you both." Luke laid kissed into both of their hair. "I'm sorry this happened."

"It's _okay_ ," Poe said and kissed Luke's collarbone. "We'll get through it. Like we always do."

"And you?" Luke asked with a shaky voice.

Ben nodded, curling into his uncle's side. "I'm still mad. I'm going to be for a long time. But maybe Poe is right. For once."

"Thank you," Luke whispered so softly that Poe almost didn't catch it. 

All three snuggled together in the dark, ready to face the next day together.


End file.
